FwPCMH40
is the 40th episode of the season'' Futari wa Pretty Cure Max Heart, the sequel of Futari wa Pretty Cure, and also the 89th episode of ''Pretty Cure franchise overall. Synopsis After Ryouta is promoted to a higher badminton Club, Nagisa is tasked with taking him there. As the older sister she tries to show him support and is really excited, but this only causes him to try to avoid her. Summary Nagisa's mom is busy washing dishes when she calls for Nagisa. She informs her that she is too busy to take Ryouta to his badminton tournament and asks Nagisa to do it for her. Nagisa excitedly agrees and brings it up with her little brother- but he is less-than enthusiastic about it and demands that he go on his own and storms off. This surprises Nagisa and she asks her mom why he wouldn't want her to come, causing her to say that he was probably embarrassed, leaving Nagisa to wonder why this is. The next morning, Nagisa chases Ryouta after he got onto the bus. She is unable to keep up with it, but keeps running behind it regardless, angry with Ryouta for not informing her of his intentions to leave so early and trying to ditch her. He arrives to the location and spots Honoka waiting, and after exchanging greetings she asks about Nagisa. He says nothing and walks off as a furious Nagisa begins shouting at him upon arrival. She is quieted down by Honoka afterwards and they watch inside of the building, where they find Ryouta chatting with a new friend named Yuuji. They watch another boy, Takada easily beat his opponents. Yuuji then begins to discuss how he got into Badminton and admits to wanting to be like Takada, who he seems to admire. However, Yuuji is also worried that he will lose to him, which Ryouta agrees with. Honoka then starts to tell Nagisa about the various levels of Badminton and how hard they can be, but Nagisa insists that her little brother is the best and starts to shout at him to try to encourage him. But this only causes him to get flustered and he claims not to personally know her. The girls are joined by Hikari, who has come to show support and watch the game. When it begins, Ryouta and Yuuji are paired up and play against Takada and one of his friends. The round begins and the duo struggle against Takada. A frustrated Nagisa starts to shout again, but she only angers everyone else and continues to embarrass Ryouta. After a while, Viblis arrives to the building. Although Yuuji and Ryouta are losing, it is apparent that they are having a lot of fun. When the break arrives, Nagisa is busy tying her shoelaces when she asks Ryouta if he remembers the first time he played Badminton. He recalls that he enjoyed it a lot and soon the game resumes, with Ryouta performing much better now. But before they can get far, Viblis arrives, startling the girls. Viblis asks Hikari why she would make Hikaru so sad, but she is unable to understand just what she is speaking of. Viblis refuses to explain and starts to attack her, so the girls transform into Pretty Cure and Shiny Luminous. She soon comes to stop however, thinking about Baldez and how Hikaru would feel- but after getting angrier, she sends out a burst of dark power at Hikari. It is blocked by her brooch and Black and White step in to aid her again. Before she is able to attack the girls again, a sudden voice interupts and Baldez appears to take her away. Back at the Mansion, she angrily tells him off for what he did, but he instead tells her that she shouldn't be targeting Hikari. As the girls run outside, they are surprised to see that Viblis is gone, but they say or do nothing of it and everything returns to normal. The game resumes and soon the results come in, with Ryouta and Yuuji losing against Takada. However, they had a lot of fun and the trainer, impressed by what they saw, invites both boys to join the Badminton Club. They both agree and Nagisa expresses joy. At home, Nagisa's mother discusses how everything went, and reveals to Nagisa how Ryouta told her about everything that happened and how much fun he had with her being there. Hearing this makes Nagisa very happy. Main Events *Hikari and the Boy in the Mansion begin to sense one another from a distance without warning; and the boy can sense Shiny Luminous in danger. *Baldez stops a battle between Viblis and the Cures stating that the Guardians are forbidden from attacking Shiny Luminous/the Queen's Life any further. Characters Cures *Misumi Nagisa / Cure Black *Yukishiro Honoka / Cure White *Kujou Hikari / Shiny Luminous Mascots *Mepple *Mipple *Pollun *Lulun Villains *Viblis *Baldez *Kujou Hikaru / The boy in the mansion *Butler Zakenna Secondary Characters *Misumi Ryouta *Misumi Rie Trivia * Kenta from Futari wa Pretty Cure Splash Star makes a cameo in this episode. Gallery Category:Futari wa Pretty Cure Max Heart Category:Episodes Category:Futari wa Pretty Cure Max Heart episodes